Scar
by Crazylovedcomplexchick
Summary: Why was she going by Loren? Why hadn't she contacted him if she was still alive? Did she still love him? A M&M Fic. Please R/R. This is a sad fic.


Maria walked into the crashdown with a warm smile on her face. My gosh, she thought tonight is the night. Two years being with Michael. It doesn't seem long enough. She looked around the room looking for Michael's face. Moreover, there in the very back of the room he sat. Looking down at his cheery coke. She started to walk. As she got closer, she could see that he had taken no consideration in dressing up. He wears his usually blue jeans and loses hanging shirt with the normal boots for show. Maria smiled. That was her Michael. She on the other hand had taken it into great thought by looking her best. She wears a silk lavender spagedie strapped dress that ended a little higher than the knee. Her hair is put in a bun with curls hanging all in her face. She wears a sliver necklace and earrings thinking they look the best with the outfit. Michael sees her and smiles. He stands up to meet her as she walks over to him. 

"You look beautiful." Michael says leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"You look normal." Maria jokes pushing a curl from her eye.

"Gee. Thanks." Michael says motioning her to set on the other side of him. 

They are both finally seated, and Maria looks over and garbed a menu. 

"I don't even know why I look at this thing. I know the menu by heart." She said unfolding the menu to look at the items. 

"Wait until you cook them every single day of your life. That's just so much fun." He said 

Maria's eyes move from side to side of the menu looking at all the great things to eat. 

"I am staved." Maria said 

"Have you not ate all day?" Michael said 

"I was up getting ready all day long, Michael." Maria said 

"Funny I wasn't." Michael said 

She bends the menu down and gives Michael a dirty look. 

"What?" Michael asked

"Huph." Maria said

Michael looked over Maria's shoulder seeing Liz is walking up. Great, he thought. 

"Hey guys," she says stopping at their table. "Happy antiversity. On and by the way the food is on Max and I. We didn't know what to get you two so we just decide to treat you to dinner." 

"On Liz I can't let you do that." Maria said putting the menu down and looking sad face at Liz.

"Yes you can and you well. What do you too want?" Liz asks taking out her pen and paper. 

"I guess I'll have a Thing of the outer space burger and Saturn rings. And more cheery coke. Please." He said seeing Maria was giving him a dirty look to say please.

"Ok, and you Maria?" Liz said

"Just a salad and water right now." Maria said setting down the menu.

"Ok coming at ya fast." Liz said turning and walking away.

"So," Maria said after Liz was gone. "What did you get me." 

" My gosh," Michael said, "You are just impatient aren't you."

"Yes! I can't help it." Maria siad 

Michael pulled a small box from his coat pocket, and handed it to Maria. Maria graded it from him and open the box fining a pear necklace. 

"Oh, Michael!" Maria screamed. "It is beautiful." 

"I thought you might like to go with the pear earrings I got you for Christmas." He said thinking, thanks Isabel for helping me out again. 

Maria garbed her purse and pulled out an envelope. Michael took it and opened it slowly, trying to see if Maria could jump out of her skin with suck excitement. 

"PLEASE HURRY!" Maria said threw locked teeth. 

Finally he had it open and pulled out a gift card. The gift card read "20 dollars to Men Clothing." 

"Gee thanks." Michael said placing the card back in the envelope swearing never to use the card.

"I thought you might have needed some new cloths." Maria said smiling. 

He smiled. 

"It's been a tow year to night we have been together." Maria said 

"And what would I have done with out you?" Michael asked knowing she was not sounding like himself. 

"I love you Michael." Maria said taking his hand.

Michael didn't say anything just sat there for a moment. Then he felt the pain of Maria kicking his knee. 

"Love you too." He said rubbing his knee 

Maria smiled knowing she had done the right thing. To night was going to go perfect. Nothing wrong could happen.

"Well what do you want to do after this?" Maria asked.

"Go to my place and watch a movie." Michael said raising his eyebrows. Maria knew what he meant. 

"So…" Maria said "What to talk about." 

"Well the future." Michael said

"The future?" Maria said 

"Future us." Michael said

"I know you think about it." Michael said

"Yes there have been a few times I think of being Mrs. Guiren." Maria said picking up her napkin and unfolding it. "Well there be a us in the future?" 

Michael made a face as if he was thinking hard then took Maria's hand and said "Most definitely." 

Maria looks up at Michael and couldn't smile. She felt like there was a large rock in the bodom of her stomach. What was wrong with her? This is what she wanted. Right? Yes this is what she wanted. However, there was no promise that this dream would happen. She had learn from her dad leaving and her hoping he would come back that you couldn't live off hope and dreams. 

"What is it?" Michael asked squeezing Maria's hand. 

"Just a feeling." Maria said 

"Feelings." Michael said to himself as if he had never heard the word before. 

A few moments passed then out of no were Liz appeared with their food. 

"Hey guys. Sorry it took so long. We are so busy to night." She said passing the burger to Michael and then the salad to Maria.

"Hope you guys enjoy it and happy anniversary." She said garbing her tray and living before they could say thank you. 

"What was her problem?" Maria asked taking a bite of her salad.

" I don't know. Don't worry about it and LETS chow down" Michael said happily biting into his ham burger. 

The night moves on slowly them making small talk and Maria every now and again saying I love you and her hitting Michael or something to make him say it back. Michael knew that deep down he really loved Maria. He just wasn't ready to get all hope less romantic on himself. Michael looked at his watch seeing that it was time to leave. 

"You ready?" he asked him patting his stomach happily. 

"Yes. So we are going to your place right?" Maria asked 

"Yes." Michael said not wanting to talk much. Maria some how slipped into Michael's arms as they walk to Michael's car. How does she do that? He thought knowing he loved every moment. It was a warm night for Roswell and these were the night Maria and him loved, these were the nights they sometimes went star glazing for his home planet. Michael unlocked the door and opened it for Maria. Maria was surprised by his actions. 

"Can't a guy be nice every once in a wail?" Michael shrugged. 

"You Michael?" Maria questioned pointing at him. He smiled and goes to get in the car. He crank up the car, put it in drive, and backed out of the Crashdown's driveway. 

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Michael asked driving down the busy highway.

"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't watch a movie. Just like candles, put on some music, and hold each other."

Michael looked over at her. 

"That's sounds great." 

"MICHAEL WATCH OUT!" Maria screamed at him as he went into another lane of the road. A car was fixing to hit them and Michael slammed on the breaks slowing and jerking to the other lane. He didn't see the other car coming at the end of the other lane going 80 miles an hour. Michael had no idea. The car hit them in the back. The car sceeded on the road making black trail makes be hind it. The car made a sound like a cat howling making its wayt to the other side of the road hitting a ditch and flipped 3 times before landing upside down in the woods. 

All Michael could remember before going blank was Maria screaming. Screaming the kind of scream that reaches into your soul and tares it up. Michael had tears in his eyes when the car flipped and Maria's head hitting the dashboard and her body going still like it had died. "Maria." He whispered "Maria…"

Michael opened his eyes to see himself in a room of a peach color. The windows were shut up so no sun light could come into the room. Michael tried to move his right arm but couldn't. He looked over and saw that his arm was in a sling. He could see a white cased around it and thought what happen. He moved his left arm and touched his face. He felt one side of his face smooth and clear. Then he touches around his eyes. It felt like someone had jabbed a pen in his skin and he knew that it was swollen. He reached to the other side of his face and felt cloth around his eye. 

"What." He whispered in a horse voice not using his voice in forever. 

He lifted the cloth from his eye and started to feel his cheek. The skin was rough. You could feel the teacher change from soft and flat, to hard and bumpy. "OH NO!" he said as loud as he could. The door open and Michael saw with his good eye a man standing in the doorway. 

"Michael are you ok?" a man's voice asked

For a moment Michael didn't recognize the voice then in an instant, he knew it was Max's voice. 

"Maxwell." Michael said it hard for him to breathe

"You are awake." Max said

"Yeah. How long have I been out?" Michael asked

"About a week." Max answered

A week, Michael thought, not long enough to forget that night. The crashing. The glass hitting his face. Maria screaming. MARIA!

"Were…is…she?" he asked knowing Max would know what he meant.

"We don't know." Max said 

"What do you mean you don't know." Michael said turning his head to look at Max's face.

"We never found her. We think her body was… thrown in the crash." Max said

Her body, he thought

" Her body? You think she is dead?" Michael asked fighting back tears. 

"I never said--" Max started to say

"You said her body!" He yelled. 

"Michael come down." Max said 

"Have you looked?" Michael asked

"We all looked for her. We couldn't find her anywhere. Even the police looked." Max said 

"It's my fault." Michael said 

"Michael…" Max said 

"I was suppose to protect her." Michael said starting into nothingness. 

"Michael…" Max said

However, something was happening. Michael couldn't feel anything. His body had gone numb. He couldn't move. How he thought how? Michael for a long time didn't think of anything. His body sat there and trembled just like the first time him and Maria kissed. Please God no, Michael thought but knew no pleading would work. The emptiness that was in his body just sank deeper and deeper, like a ship sinking. Michael knew Max was saying something but didn't hear a thing. She is gone, he thought All he could hear was her screaming. Please stop, he begged don't torture me. Please. Tears ran down his cheek. Staining his cheek, as he knew the blood of Maria's body hand stain Max's car seats. He could see her lying in the forest so alone. Her body so pale…so white. He couldn't see Maria ever smiling again. Never yelling at him for something, stupid that he had did. Alternatively, never saying, "I love you." 

"You know she would yell at me right now for being in that wreck. You know she would say I would have to fix your car myself. Hard labor." Michael said smiling to Max as if she was still living. "She'll never say I love you to me again." 

His body was trembling. Max put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Michael its ok." He said 

"No!" Michael said whipping his eyes with his trembling hand "No." 

He put his head back and then reached over and garbed a trashcan. Then put his face to it and threw up. He threw up all the emptiness, pain, and missing he could take. Then after all that it was still growing inside his trembling body. 

"I can't live with out her Max." Michael said, "I feel dead. I feel so cold. You don't think she is lonely do you?"

"No." Max said and made Michael put his head down and sleep.

~~~ Hours Later ~~~~

Michael awoke to the call of a doctor over the intercom. 

"Huh." He said stretching his feet to the end of the bed. 

He looked over and saw that the windows had been open and sunlight was shinning over his bed. He smiled. Sunlight was a good thing to him right now. Something Maria would never see again, he thought before stopping himself. He could still fill the millions of butterflies that were still in his stomach flying around. For a moment Michael thought that maybe he could fly right out of the hospital room and some where else. However, his alien powers only let him do so much. Flying was something he could never do.

He stopped moving for a moment. He could feel someone outside his door. He didn't know who it was but someone. Could it be dangerous? 

"If you are going to come in come on." Michael said in a low tone. 

The door slowly opened and in stepped Isabel. Her short cut brown hair covered her eyes. Michael could see though she was smiling. 

"Hey!" Isabel said happy to see life in Michael's pale body. "I brought you some soup broth to eat." 

"Hey Izzy." That was all Michael could get out for a moment. 

"You haven't eaten in a week and you need to eat something." Isabel said taking the tray over to a table and putting it on there. The she slowly moved the table over to Michael so he wouldn't have to get out of bed. 

Michael look down at the broth. It didn't look too appetizing to his weak hungery stomach. He looked over at Isabel. She looked so happy to do a good deed for him so he knew he had to eat it. He took the table and slides it closer to him. Then taking his spoon took the first bite of his food. It felt like glass going down his throat. 

"Is it good." Isabel asked

"Great." Michael said trying to smile.

"Michael are you ok?" Isabel asked

"I am fine." Michael said trying to take another bite of the glass.

"I am glade, but I mean how are you mentality?" Isabel asked

"Mentality?" Michael questioned. 

"About Maria?" She asked, "I just remember how I was when I lost Alex." 

"Who says she is dead?" Michael said taking a drink of his water. 

"Michael I don't mean to up set you. We don't know if she is dead, but I just wanted to know if you were ok that she is gone for a wail." Isabel said her smile fading slowly.

"I'll handle it." Michael said sliding the tray away from him. "You can take the tray now. I need to talk to Max. Alone." 

He knew she had heard the word "alone" by the way, her face was when she walked over and took the tray from him and walked out. A few moments later Max appeared in the doorway of the room.

"Isabel said you wanted to talk to me." Max said slowly walking in.

"Yeah. Shut the door." Michael said

Max did as he was told seating down by him. 

"Have you looked anymore for her?" Michael asked

"Yes, but was haven't had any luck finding her Michael." Max said 

"Ok." Michael said holding back painful tears. "Moving to another subject. I need to know what happen to my face?" 

"I was afraid of this." Max said "I didn't was to talk about this yet you just waking up but I guess I can tell you now."

Max went into the bath room and came out holding a mirror. He walked over to Michael and sat the mirror in Michael's hand. Then he started to undo the cloth rapped around Michael's head. When he was done, he backs away from Michael.

"Ok. This is the only way to tell you. I can only show you." Max said, "Look."

Michael held up the mirror to his face. What he saw was not his skin looking young, smooth and soft, in place where it should be. What he saw was one side of his face normal with the eye a little puffy under neth it. However, on the other side was were the glass had landed so deep in his skin doctors had to rush him into emergency surgery to get the glass out. What the doctors did help Michael but every time they made a stroke with a knife to cut the glass out they were just make more scares. You must think. The deeper the glass, the deeper the cut. Under his eye, the skin was dropping to make it look like he had been crying. His eyebrow was gone completely. No hair remain there. His cheek was rough and bumpy. Some skin higher in some places then in others. Cuts were starting to heel. This was making his skin the color of a gray, peach, and red. It reminded Michael of beach, were so many rocks where. All shapes and sizes. That what his one side of his face was. A beach of rocks. There would just be no waves to come and smooth over it. 

However, as much as Michael hated it he thought he deserved it. A fitting punish meant for letting Maria died. To him it was his fault. Michael finally put the mirror down.

"I can heel it you know." Max said 

"Why I deserved this?" Michael asked knowing it was the truth. 

"You know it was not your fault Michael. Things happen for a reason. Fate decided Maria's death. Not you. Not you. Just let me heel of what I can of your body." Max said 

"You know Maxwell I have come to the point I just don't care. If you want just go head and heel me. Make me look normal. Make my life useful. Make it to were I can live. I just want to know something." Michael said 

"What?" Max asked

"Why did I live and Maria didn't?" Michael asked on tear sliding down his face.

"I don't know." Max said 

Max walked over and put his hand on Michael face. He started to repair some of the part of his face. Michael's eye slide back into place. His skin slowly moved back to being smooth and soft. However, one part on Michael's face was one long cut. Max touch that spot but it wouldn't heel.

"What?" Max said 

"What?" Michael asked

"One part of your face wont heel." Max said 

"That is the part that wont ever heel. That is the part of my face I well look at every day and think of Maria. That is the part I keep for punishment." Michael said 

Michael picked up the mirror and looked at his face. It looked normal just for one spot that start at his temple and ended and the very end of his cheek.

"God Max." Michael said, "What have I become?"

"You have become nothing but a good person. You have did nothing wrong." Max said 

Michael rubbed his hand down the side of his face were the scare was.

"If only I could believe you." Michael said knowing what Max was saying was wrong. 

It had been a month scene his and Maria's car accident. Michael was setting up in bed eating some soup the nurse had brought him realer that day. It was about noun before Max and Isabel came in to check on him. They didn't come as much as they use to since Michael had gotten better. Michael looked at them hoping for good news. They had been out looking for Maria.

"Have you found anything?" Michael asked his eyes screaming for a yes.

"No." Max said meekly hoping that those words didn't break Michael. "The same as always."

"I'll start help looking when I get out of the hospital." Michael said tears trying to form in his eyes.

"Michael we need to talk to you about something?" Isabel said 

"What?" Michael asked

"Maria's mom wants to give her daughter a funeral." Isabel said using her words wisely. 

"How can you have a funeral with out a body?" Michael asked harshly. 

"There have been lots of funerals with out bodies." Max said 

"Maria's mom feels like it well give us all a little…happiness to say good by to her." Isabel said 

"How can you say goodbye to someone when they aren't dead!" Michael yelled

"It has been a month. We haven't found her." Isabel said, "Michael something has happen to her, and all we can think of is she is…gone." 

"You all think she is DEAD?" Michael yelled

"Yes." Max said, "Amy wants you to come to the funeral. She thinks it well help you the most." 

"I won't go." Michael said 

"Why. Why wont you let yourself say goodbye?" Max asked 

"Because I know she isn't dead." Michael said. "I KNOW SHE ISN'T!" 

"You don't have to yell." Isabel said knowing that it made him feel some better. 

Michael could feel the pain he had for Maria grow. To him he felt like someone was taking his heart and squeezing it until there was nothing left. How long can I take this? Michael thought. When well the pain go away?

"Its ok Michael." Max said, "I understand."

"How can you understand? You still have the person that keeps you breathing." Michael said looking Max dead in the eyes.

"Michael…" Max started

"No…you…you don't have to live with the pain and the guilt inside you. The pain of something is pushing down CRUSHING you until there is nothing left. How…how am I supposed to go on with out her? How am I suppose to breathe…live…dream…she was my hope Max? She was my world." Michael said tears running down his face.

"Michael…" Isabel said "Its ok…"

"Just leave." Michael said, "Just leave."

They both turned to leave for the door when Michael said to Isabel, "Hey Izzy. Tell me if the funeral was beautiful?" 

Michael had to stay in the hospital so long he lost track of the days. After the funeral, Max and everyone stop looking for Maria. They had lost all hope that she was alive. When they told Michael all he could do was sat there and cry. He cried for a long time after that. Off and on. Moreover, for a wail Michael didn't speak to anyone. The only way they even knew he was alive was the fact that sometimes at night silent tears fell from his eyes down his already tears stain face. They didn't leave Michael alone after his actions to this. They didn't know what he was camable of. Isabel had to stay with him one day. She looked at him for a moment then rubbed her hand on his cheek.

"You know Maria wouldn't want you to be this way. Just give up. If she did leave Michael she didn't want to leave you here broken like this." Isabel said running her fingers threw his slick brown hair. "Please Michael just talk to me. Tell me you well be ok!"

Michael answered this with only tears. Only tears. About a month later Michael left the hospital went back to being somewhat Michael. He started to talk again to people. Michael started being Michael again. However, the others still knew he wasn't all there. Just by the way, he looked at them sometimes. By the way, you couldn't hear happiness in his voice when you spoke. The way his blue eyes didn't have that rebel look to them. They only should an older man who was beaten down a little. If you saw him walking down the street, you would have thought he was another guy. You would never know his past. The passionate love he had for a girl once aprons a time. Moreover, how he lost her and his world in an instant. They never talk about Maria to him and that is the way Michael wanted it. He wanted her in the back of his mind never to remember her again. 

*~*~ Two Years Later ~*~*

Michael sat in the Crashdown. He took a seep of his cherry coke and realistic a little more. He looked around the Crashdown. It had changed a lot in the last two years. Some of the booths had been taken up and replaced with tables. The color of the walls was a dark creamy peach. The floor had been replaced with title. Michael liked the new look. So did everyone else. The Crashdown did better business then it use to. Michael didn't work there anymore. It reminded him of her too much… So now, all he did was work his night job as a security cope. All he did anymore was sleep during the day and work at night. This was the only way he could keep away from the pain… This is what his mind told him to do. Work, Sleep, Work, Sleep. Just don't think, it would tell him. Therefore, that is what he did. He looked over and saw the last person leave. It was just him now. Everyone in the Crashdown was gone. He was still waiting for Max. Max had to talk to him about something. He looked down at his watch. Almost time for work. Max needed to hurry. He look to the door and saw his friend pop in just in time before Michael left. Michael and Max eyes meet. When Max would look at Michael, he didn't see him anymore. The way his eyes looked There was no more emotion in them. Sometimes if you where lucky you could see his soul but in an instance he would put his walls up. They also knew by the way he would sometimes not answer them. He would go into his daydreams and they knew he was thinking of…

"Hey Maxwell." Michael said watching Max take a seat next to him.

"Hey Michael." Max said trying to get comfortable on the stole. 

"So how are things?" Michael asked not really wanting to know the answer. 

Knowing this Max answered anyway, "Fine. School is going great." 

This was Max first year at college. Plus his first year to be married to Liz. They had go married after high school, and had been happy ever since. Even thought Michael was the best man at the wedding he didn't go.

"So what I needed to talk to you about." Max said 

"Hum, hum." Michael muder wail taking a drink from his drink.

"It about Friday night," Max said catching Michael's eye. "Liz and I are going out to eat with one of her friends from college. We where hoping that you could be her date since she doesn't have one." 

"No way. I don't do the date thing." Michael said putting his drink down and looking into Max eye.

Max saw the old man in his eyes. Michael turned away and started to walk to the door thinking Max and him where done. 

"It has been two years Michael. She isn't coming back." Max said knowing he was walking on thin ice. 

Michael stopped. His blood was starting to turn cold as his face took a hard form. The knot in his stomach started to titan and as he turn to face Max everything move in slow motion. He gave Max a look that made Max fear him for a moment. 

"What?" Michael said taking slow step towards Max.

"Just because she died doesn't mean you went with her." Max said standing up not knowing what Michael could do.

Michael looked at Max from a moment then in the instance Max was thrown and he hit the wall knocking the breath out of him. 

"Just watch what you say to me Max. Just watch it." Michael said turning away from Max. "And you can forget it. I am not going with you or some girl any where." 

Max could see there was no sorrow for what Michael had done to him so letting Michael go on he yelled at him "Whatever!" 

**

Michael stood outside of the restaurant Max had told him they would be at. He looked down at his watch. It was fifteen minutes until eight. He knew it was to really. Why did I come, he thought. After finding Isabel in his apartment when he got home from talking to Max at the crashdown. She talked him into going. Using speak not so… impassive. She told him he needed to live. There was still life out there. So he understood. Therefore, he went. 

"Michael." His name was called. There stood Max, Liz, and another young girl beside them. 

"Hi." He said looking them over. He looked at Max. Max wouldn't even make eye contact with him. He was still to hurt. Then he turned his gaze to Liz. So long since he had seen her last. She had gained a little wait but to him she still looked the same. 

"Michael this is Laura." Liz said holding her hand out to show the young woman to Michael. "She is your date for the evening." 

"Hi." She said meekly. So unlike Maria.

He didn't say a word. He just looked he over. Everything he saw about her he compared to Maria. Laura was dressed in a blue dress. Maria would have worn a red dress to make her self-known, to look a little wild. He knew Laura was shy. Not out spoken like Maria. Her hair was a light brown and pulled to the top of her head with curls all hanging from her face. Maria would have worn her long blonde hair down around her face. Laura's eyes where a solemn brown. So tam and fearful. My Gosh, how Michael loaned to see Maria's firey blue wild eyes. She was a little shorter than Maria was. Her waste was smaller but her hips came out a bit bigger than Maria's did. She was so not Maria. She was what Michael needed. A change. 

"Hi Laura." Michael said threw grinning teeth.

"Well now that we are all know each other we can go in." Liz said looking at Max then to Michael.

They all nodded and Michael went over and took Laura by the arm.

"Shall we." He said 

They all walk in and were seat right away since they had reservation. Max and Liz sat on the right side of the table wail Laura and Michael took the left. As they sat a silence took over their table and for once, no one had anything to say. The waiter walked up to them.

"What can I get you to drink?" Waiter asked

"Water." Laura said 

"I'll take a tea." Michael ordered 

"And Liz and I well have just some wine." Max said looking at Liz to see is that was ok. She nodded agreeing. 

The waiter nodded then went to the other end of the restaurant. They all picked up their menus to see what to order. Michael looked at it for a moment.

"It's all in French." He said looking at Max.

"I can order for you if you want. I know French. Plus I have eaten here before and I know a lot of good things." Laura said 

Michael face turned a little red. Never would Maria have tried to order for Michael. "Sure as long as you don't order snails." 

She laughed at his joke and look down at the menu. The waiter came back and said, "Are you all ready?"

"Yes," Max said and orders what Liz and him wanted for dinner.

Laura to impress Michael order their meal in French. Michael didn't say a word about what he got. He was too afraid to. The waiter said thank you and left with all their menus. Liz looked up at Michael.

"So how is business?" Liz asked.

"It is doing pretty good," Michael said taking a drink of his tea. 

"So Liz tells me you have been single for almost to years now." Laura said to Michael.

Michael spit the tea that was in his mouth back into his drink and looks at Laura with dangerous eyes.

"Yeah something happen and well you know…" he said trailing off

"Let's talk about something else." Max said looking at Liz for help.

Michael raises a hand to him. 

"No she has bout up the subject. Let me explain my actions to her." Michael said to Max. Michael took a drink of his drink.

"Her name was Maria," Michael said looking into Laura's eyes. They where listening. Ready to learn the truth that was never spoke of with Michael.

"It was our two year anniversary. And after we got threw eating. We left to go back to my apartment. There was a car accident and she was never found. We don't know if she is dead or not. I just know for sure she isn't." 

Laura looked over at Liz. 

"You still feel faithful to her." Laura asked

"In some ways yeah. You have no idea how hard it is to say good-bye to someone with out her here to hear it." Michael said taking a drink of his tea. 

Michael touched his head. It was starting to hurt. All he could hear was Maria's screaming. It cut into his soul and took another part of him again. His mind started to lose ground and flout to its nightmares. It was the dream he always had. Seeing her there, her cold blue eyes starring him down. And she stood there screaming. Just screaming. 

"Michael!"

His eyes flew to see Liz's hand in his face. 

"Michael are you ok." Liz asked

"No." Michael said standing up. "I need to go."

Michael pulled two twenties out of his pocket and threw it on the table. 

"There is for the meal. I'm sorry. I just have to go." Michael said turning and putting his hands on his stomach. He could hear Max calling after him. However, he didn't turn around to look at him. He just keeps on walking. To wear he had no idea. 

******

Where Michael walked that night, he didn't remember. Where his troubles took him was a different story. He walked on a dust old street in Roswell he had never been on before. He walked as slow as a turtle. The night stars shined brightly. Roswell was famous for the night gazing. Tears fell down his cheeks. Never in his life had he felt so alone. Normal on warm starry nights like this after he got off work, if he wasn't going home to sleep. He was out looking for Maria. If he could just find something…anything to easy his wondering and fearing mind. He looked on the street. He saw the concert was brighter. Then he looked behind him. A car was going to hit him foul blazed. Michael stood there for a moment like a frozen deer. The car didn't even slow down a little. All it did was start to blow its horn as it went toward Michael. Finally as no time was left to spare Michael jumped. He landed on his hand then rolled off the road dirt getting all over his close. He looked up as the car went by faster still blowing its horn. He must have been drunk he thought. Michael stood up. As he did he started to dust himself off. For some reason he looked over off the street and saw a bright color neon sign. It read:

"The Cheetah."

For some reason the name interested Michael so he walked on up to the club and went in. He was shocked there was no one there to check for his id. He walked in. In side were loud music bright lights, and plenty of seats. Michael walked over to the bar. He sat down on a stole as a woman came up to him. 

"What well it be?" She asked cleaning off the bar. 

"A beer." He said knowing he needed to take away the pain he was feeling. 

She smiled and got him the drink. She came back after a few minutes and gave him the drink. 

"Have a nice night." She said and went on her way.

He looked up and saw a huge stage. Lights all around, and beautiful plants. He smiled and took a drink of his drink. He saw a man walk up on stage. He must be the club owner, Michael thought. The man took a mic. and started to speak into it.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. Please you could all be here to night. We know you have came to hear Lady Lorenn sing with her beautiful voice.

The crowd cheered a little. Then the man looks to the left to him.

"And now with out farther a dew… Lady Loren." 

The crowd cheered. Then the girl took the stage. Michael face went white. To him she was something he would never see. For what he saw, was a woman in a red short dress with her blonde hair down her fiery blue eyes shining. That had a voice like an angle. For what he saw was Maria. He knew he had to see her. He had to talk to her. Why was she going by Loren? Why hadn't she contacted him if she was still alive? Did she still love him?

~~~

It was after ever one had left and the bar was fixing to close. Michael knew if he was going to see her he had to do it now. He stood up and went to the stage. No one was on there anymore since they were fixing to close. He knew this would be easy. He walks to the back. He saw people all around but they said nothing to him. They probably thought he was someone that worked back there or something. He walked on. She had to be some where. He looked around and then saw her. She was talking to the man that had introduced her when she came on stage. He walked up to her. 

"Maria!" He said looking at her. 

She looked at him for a moment. 

"Maria?" She said, "Are you talking to me." 

"Yeah. Your Maria." He said taking a step toward her.

"No I am not Maria. My name is Loren." She said stepping back from Michael.

"Oh sorry. I thought you were someone I knew." He said then turned away. He was fixing to walk when he heard. 

"Please wait." She said, "I need to speak with you."

He turned around. "Maria?"

"That could be my name. I don't really know anymore." She said 

Michael smiled and laughed. She walked over to him and took his hand. 

"Come with me." She said 

Her words and touch sent chills up his back. He follows her. He would follow her to the ends of the earth if that were nessary. Just please god let this be her, he thought.

They walked into a room. She let go of his hands as she shut the door behind them. 

She then turned and set down in a chair. She motions Michael to do the same. He did.

"Let me explain," she said, "I have no memory other than the past two years. The only thing I remember was waking up in a wooded area and walking to a person house. There they called a hospital. I was at the hospital for a year. There I had to relearn everything I had lost from memory. There I also took some therapy. The therapy only let me recall one memory. That was a boy's face. He looked like you. That's why I called you back. Maybe you can help me. Maybe you are the boy I remember." 

Michael sat there. Taking it all in. For so long they thought, Maria was dead. Moreover, really the only thing that had happen was she had amnesia. Tears fell from his eyes. 

"I should have been looking for you. I shouldn't have been just setting around waiting for you to find me. I knew you had live. I just. I couldn't believe Max. I just…" Michael said 

The girl's face was pale. Her blue eyes big with fear. 

Michael took a breath. "Let me start over. My name is Michael Gurien. I think you are my girlfriend Maria Deluca.." 

He took out his wallet and should him a picture of Maria. They look just alike other than the girls hair was longer. 

"I look like her. I am Maria Deluca." She said smiling at the picture. "So do I have any family?"

"You have a Mother. Her name is Amy. Your father took off when you were little." Michael said 

"Any friends." The girl asked

"You have Liz Parker. She is your best friend. And Man Even. They are married now so it would be Liz Evens." He said " And there is Isabel Evens. She is Max sister.

He looked at her. Her eyes felled with tears and she started to cry. 

"What happen to make me this way. What made me forget?" She asked threw a weeping voice. 

"We were on are way back from eating dinner. We were going to my apartment. I wasn't paying attention and I went into another lane. The car hit us and flipped. 

As Michael said the words, he saw what was happening in his mind. Moreover, all he heard was her screaming. 

"I was knocked unconcies and I guess you were thrown from the car. You awake before me and left I guess. I awoke to find myself in a hospital."

He looked at her as she cried. "I go this scare from that wreck. It was always to remind me of you. I am sorry I did this to you. "

Tears fell down her face. "It wasn't you." She said walking over to him. 

She touches his cheek. Moreover, for a moment Michael thought they would kiss but they didn't. She just turned away.

"We had a future you know." Michael said putting his hands on his shoulders. "Things weren't meant to be this way…. I… I love you." 

She turned to him. "What?"

"I never said I love you enough. So now, I am saying it. I love you." He said.

She smiled. "I know that some time in my lost life I loved you too. I just don't think I can say it now. You know…Maybe some day." She said 

"Yeah someday." He said 

She walked over to him.

"I am sorry." She said 

"Yeah." He said "Maybe one day you well remember me. But until then." 

"I would like to meet my friends and my mother. Could you give me their address." She asked

"Sure." He said 

She gave him a slip of paper and a pen and he wrote down her mothers, Max, and Liz's address. 

"Here." He said, "I need to go. It's almost four o'clock now." He said walking to the door.

"Michael thank you." She said 

"Yeah." He said 

There was a silence in that room like non every had heard.

"I would like to see more of you Michael." The girl name Maria said, "I really would."

"That would be great." Michael said smiling.

Maria walks over to him and there she leaned up and kissed him. Michael had never felt more alive.

"Good-night Michael. Thank you." Maria said and shut the door behind him.

Michael smiles to himself. 

"Good night Maria." He said 

He then looked up at the starry night sky. A memory came of him and Maria stargazing. Moreover, the memory didn't hurt anymore. He smiled to himself. I am going to be ok, he thought. I am going to be ok.


End file.
